The Other ANTS
by Firestone Piper
Summary: In Maine, a new A.N.T Program has opened it's doors. With new talents, and new plots and new ships, it's sure to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1: New ANTs

**A/N: This is my ANT Farm Story that I'm making using OCS:)**

**OH! And PM me if you get the references:)**

* * *

**Flower Writhers POV:**

"Okay guys. Good practice." I say as the rest of my gymnastics squad make their way out the door of our gym.

I make my way off of the mat we use for our floor routines and go and grab my coat.

I love being part of the Gym of Portland (If there actually is such a thing, its entirely coincidental), but I want to be part of something bigger.

Not the Olympics, well, not yet anyway. Nope. My dreams may have been realized as I spot a flyer on one of the walls.

"NEW Advanced Natural Talent Farm opening up at your local high school. Come and see if you qualify 1/6/13.

Well, I am a pretty good, if not the best gymnast at this gym. I take the flyer off of the wall and store it in my coat pocket.

I smile to myself as I walk outside.

Well, the date on this flyer is today ,so I decided to walk to the high school.

Lucky for me, the high school was just across the street from the gym. I didn't have to worry about me parents wondering where I was.

They were both dead. I can barely remember them.

My worn, beaten down coat is evidence of this.

I have no Home. I guess you could call me a street rat.

I've only been able to join the gym because it's free, and that I'm a prodigy.

I also guess you could say that I'm a little tough and unforgiving.

A side affect of living on the streets, I think. I brush my caramel colored hair out of my freckled face as I continue to walk to the gym.

I'm almost there when I notice something. My combat boots have a hole in them.

I take a moment to asses the damage, and then I see three people coming towards me.

Of course.

The people coming towards me, are for want of a better word, my gang.

The tallest and the eldest reaches me first, and I have to admire his timing.

I was just going to go in, join, and avoid the whole goodbye scene, but that obviously isn't option.

When I first joined the gang about a year ago, after I had gotten kicked out of my last foster home, My elder sister Blaze had been the leader.

Now, I think that the group has come to think of me as the unopposed leader.

And I'm actually surprised to admit that I've carried the burden well.

Anyways, the tall boy reaches me first, and then the two, (Including my sister) others reach me.

"Flower, what the heck are you doing." says the oldest, also known as Zaphod.

"I'm going to join the ANT program." I say.

"What and leave m- us?" Zaphod says, hurt. Hmm I had always gotten the impression that me hated me. Interesting.

In spite of myself, I feel heat rising to my cheeks. Great. Now I could just go die in a hole.

When I first met Zaphod, I thought that he was just a huge waste of space. He never helped me with anything, and he criticized my every move.

Now though, throughout the past few months, the guy's matured, and lets just put it this way. I don't think he's a waste of space anymore.

"Well, as you are such a good athlete maybe you can join to." I say, sarcastically.

"Na. I'm actually more of a painter." he says seriously. I am taken aback for a moment.

My Best friend Nikita calls me over to her side.

"Flower, I have to ask you something."she sounds dead serious.

"What?" I ask, panic starting to form in my mind.

"What would you do If I said that I liked Zaphod." she says sheepishly.

I can help it. My mouth drops open.

* * *

**Rosalie Adams (Nice last name Nicolive;) POV:**

I sigh as I set down the book I just finished.

I loved the ending, but now I must find another book to read.

But for now, it's time for me to swim.

I convince my mom to give me a ride to to local pool.

I get into the warmish water and start to do my backstroke.

Then I flip on my stomach and go under water. It's a whole other world down there where I can clear my head.

MY black hair falls down my back, as does a torrent of water, when I surface.

I'm kind of just the average, ordinary girl, who happens to have a few exceptionable talents.

I swim to the side of the pool. I'm going to swim across and time myself.

I make it in record time. I give a little fist pump to let out my joy.

A woman, who is maybe in her late twenties comes over to me.

"Hey. I'm Ruybe Mills." she says.

I'm a little freaked out. Here is this strange woman, coming up and talking to me.

"I couldn't help but notice your swimming talent." she says, with an attempt at a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess I'm okay." I say, trying to be modest.

"How would you like to join the ANT program?" she asks, and I start to freak inside, but on the outside, I'm calm.

"I'd love to." I say, smiling.

"Well, come to our orientation tonight." she says. And she walks off.

* * *

**Ally Pickett POV:**

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

_Sitting__ here all alone_

_What is right, and what is wrong._

_The lines have become all blurry._

_Tell my self to trust my heart,_

_Harder than it seems._

_Because everything is not always what it seems._

_Jump in the Fast lane; Life's a runaway train._

_Ain't not controlling this thing now.._

_Following my heart, it will show me the way._

_Till the haters have nothing left to say._

_That will be my glory day_

_And it will come, as it may._

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

_Controlling this thing now._

_Feel my heart go boom boom pow._

_This is my time; my time is now._

_My glory day is here,_

_Watch__ me triumph after all,_

_and watch whats holding me back take the fall._

_Jump in the fast lane; life's a runaway train_

_Ain't no controlling this thing now._

I have just gotten done writing my song. I give myself a small smile.

I'm sitting on a bench, by the pool. I notice a young girl with brown hair talk to a woman who appears to be a teacher.

I start to sing my song, and I see a boy come up to me.

"That's a good song." He says, a mischievous grin on his face.

I blush, get up and run all of the way to my house (which is only a few blacks away)

I'm freaking out. He heard my song? That wasn't supposed to happen!

I'm mortified.

I calm down, and then I see the flyer that's on my door.

It says that I've been accepted into the ant program for songwriting. Hunh.

It says that I have to be at the ANT farm tonight.

I decide to comb my ever tangled long red hair, and make sure that I look presentable.

* * *

** Eli Drake POV:**

"And... Checkmate." I say, looking up at my opponent.

My hands run through my blonde, fluffy hair as I see my opponent look at me in shock.

"How is that possible?" she asks, in shock, and maybe a little outrage.

"What can I say. I'm just good at chess." I say, smiling.

"Well, in that case. you might want to check out the ant program." I hear her say.

"And how are you again?" I ask.

I know, it was stupid to play chess with a stranger, but I hear that she was capable of beating everyone she knew in it.

"As I've already told you, I'm Katie Miles." she says, rolling her eyes.

"Ohh. And are you in the ant farm to?" I ask, jokingly.

"Actually I am. Now, come on, We have to get to the orientation thing." she says, getting up and walking out of the door.

That girl is weird.

I shake my head, smile, and follow her out the door.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Boring?Good? Please review, it will make my day!

Also, I wrote the song in the chapter, so don't steal...


	2. Chapter 2: AccidANTs

**A/N: I am so unbelievably sorry for the long wait:/ But I had finals to think about, and I just read a book called _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas _for Lit. Class** **Good book, depressing ending... Well, let's get back to our lovely A.N.T.s shall we?**

**Charlotte Russo POV:**

Wow! There are so many people here! It's kind of amazing.

And the weird thing is, I finally feel like I'm at a place where I belong.

Yeah. Things had gotten a little crazy at home ever seine my brother had come home as a clown and scared our dog.

Believe me when I tell you this. My brother is no prodigy.

A lot of the prospective Ants fidget around a little bit as our principal/ guide, who has introduced herself as Ms. Mills, gives her whole speech about how we will all be safe and sound at this ANT farm.

I feel my phone in my pocket buzz.

Must be a review to my story I'm writing online.

I feel around in my pocket for it and click my email app.

Needless to say, I'm a huge writer.

I have sold a few books already, and so I had enough money to buy myself a smart phone.

I open it and it's message from my old school.

Apparently, I'm all set to transfer here. Well, that's good.

I go back to listening to listening to Ms. Mills drone on, and on, and on. It's quite boring, honestly.

My eyes wander the room, looking at the few really nice, high tech. computers, the big sofa, and the little recording studio.

To me, this place already feels like home.

I look around at the other Ants. Most of them are the nerdish, kind of bookish type, I'd wager.

But I can see a few sports jocks in the mix, and believe me, they look like they can't wait to head into the gym we have that's right next to the main room we are

standing in right now.

Finally, she ends her speech, and we are free to wonder about and explore.

I walk around a little, and then a notice a group of kids who seems out of place.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they were street rats.

I cautiously walk over to them, intending to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Charlotte." I say extending my hand to the girl nearest me, who seems likes she's the leader.

She hesitates for a second, and then shakes my hand.

"Hey. I'm Flower, and this my sister Blaze, and my friends Zaphod and Nikita." she says, motioning to them as she introduces them to me.

"So what are you doing here at the ANT farm?" I ask, glad that I've started friendly conversation.

"I'm a gymnast, and I think my sister Blaze here got accepted for singing. Or something like that." Flower says, cracking a smile.

"That's awesome!." I say, a little bit in awe, "I've always wanted to be a gymnast."

"Let me tell you, it's really hard work." Flower says in a tone that makes me think that she may be reminiscing about all the work she had to do to get here.

She spaces off for a second, and then Zaphod steps forward and playfully punches her on the arm.

"Hello. Earth to Flower." she says, and she snaps out of it.

"Sorry about that. Like I was saying, it's not easy being a gymnast." she says, and then she leads her little group to go over and check out the computers.

**Cole Deleon POV:**

All I'm interested in right now is exploring this amazing Science lab that they have here.

I'm a Physician prodigy, and I plan to become a top grade doctor.

There are so many interesting things in here; it's difficult to know where to begin exploring.

Well, more like experimenting.

I notice on one of he lab tables, there are a lot of weird looking mixtures.

I grab a purple looking liquid and then a rose looking concoction that smells like flowers.

I'm excited and am about to mix them in a breaker when the door to the lab opens, and I turn my head.

Two girls have walked in the door.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie." one of the girl says, walking over to my table to see what I'm doing.

"And I'm Ally." says the other girl, smiling.

"So. Are you guys both Physician prodigies like me?"I ask, doubting it but asking anyway.

"Nope". says Rosalie, popping the "p".

I notice that as I've been talking, a little bit of both mixtures have seeped into the beaker. Uh oh.

"Well then, why are you guys here?" I ask, trying to reply while keeping an eye on my mixture.

"Were both writers. funny, hunh?" asks Rosalie.

"Yeah I guess." I reply, panicking as my mixture starts to show signs of exploding.

They don't seem to notice as I do everything to keep it from exploding- it's infuriating.

The end result is I tell them to hit the deck, they look confused but obey, and purplish- pink stuff goes all over the place.

Great. My first day, and I've blown something up. I think as I stand off and try to brush off the substance that got on me.

I continue this for a few seconds before the teacher that was giving the speech earlier- Ruybe I think her name was- walks into the lab.

"What happened in here?" she asks, looking around in sock at all of the mixture on the floor.

"Well, I _was _trying to practice my talent, but these two kept bugging me.'' I say, feeling horrible for playing the blame game, but accepting that it would look really

bad if I, the supposed prodigy, appeared to have no influence over his talent.

"Girls." says Ms. Mills in a stern voice.

"We promise it won't happen again. Right Ally?" says Rosalie, elbowing Ally in the ribs.

"Right. you have our word, Ms. Mills." says Ally, and as the teacher walks out of the room, so do Ally and Rosalie.

** Laura Pearson POV:**

I've always wanted to be a teacher. I came here so I can hone my writing skills, and then teach Lit. Class or English Class.

I choose one of the many books I have in my bag I always have with me, sit down on the large sofa in the middle of the room and begin to read.

But, I'm soon forced to quit because the noise level in the room right now is insane.

Turns out opening night is hectic. Hopefully it won't normally be like this.

I notice in the corner of the room they have set up a snack table.

I'm hungry from skipping lunch to finish the chapter I was working on of my new book, I decide to walk over and investigate.

I see several good things, like fruit, and even a few veggies.

Then there is the junk food, and this seems to attract most of the hungry kid's attention.

I'm about to grab a banana, but then something chocolaty splatters all over me.

I look up in shock, not knowing where the heck it came from.

"Are you alright?" asks a boy, panic on his face.

"I guess." I reply, trying to brush the stuff off of my leather jacket.

Great. This jacket was brand new. What will mother say?

Ohh well, accidents happen.

"So whats your name?" he asks, extending a hand.

I shake it and reply. "Laura Pearson."

"Nice name. I'm Mitch Shakespear." he says, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: ANTvances in Learning

**A/N: Sorry, so Sorry about the wait! I mean, I will never abandon this story, okay? I will try to update more often:)**

* * *

**Reynard Washington POV:**

I look around the A.N.T program, hoping I find that songwriter I ran into at the pool the other day.

It would be hard to do though, seeing as I'm blind and I can't actually see anyone.

My blindness came when I was just five. We tried everything: glasses, going to a professional, operations.

But none of it worked. I usually don't tell anyone right away, in hopes they won't run off, branding me some sort of freak.

It's hard to focus on anything with the senses I do have, such as hearing, to try and pick out that voice I heard at the pool yesterday.

I wasn't swimming, I had come to watch my little brother.

Well, more like be there for him if something wen't wrong.

I search for a little bit, and then I can finally pick out the voice.

From what I can hear, she is talking to another girl.

"Hello." I say, more than certain I'm over by them now.

"Oh. Hey. Your that boy from the pool, aren't you?" asks the girl. Yep, she is the one I heard singing.

"Yeah. I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. I'm Reynard. You can call me Reynie." I say, extending a hand and acting like I can see them.

"I'm over here." the girl chuckles softly.

I turn tomato red. "Sorry, so sorry. It's just that, well, I'm blind." The cat was kind of already out of the bag, so I don't feel bad about telling her.

"Ohh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. By the way, my name is Ally." says the girl named Ally.

"So. I take it you got accepted into the A.N.T. Farm because of your song?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Ally says, and by her tone of voice, I can tell that there is probably a smile on her face.

Some part of me thinks that Ally and I are going to be really good friends.

"Ohh. I'm sorry, and this is Rosalie." Ally says, probably gesturing to a person standing by her that I can't see.

"Hey Rosalie." I say, in what I believe is her general direction.

I must have gotten it right this time-finally- because I feel a hand slip into mine that can only be Rosalie's.

After we are done with the hand shake, I hear what I believe to be the teacher coming up behind us.

"Ahh. And you must be Reynard. The speaker who is as good as the pied piper himself."

I can hear Ally and Rosalie's snorts of laughter as they walk away.

"Um, I guess so." I say , turning around to face the teacher.

I feel her steer me like a cow, to corner of the room. Then I feel a microphone being placed in my hand.

I'm completely frozen, or it feels like it anyway.

Obviously she wants me to give a speech, but I don't have one written; I haven't rehearsed anything yet. Heck, I haven't even hersed yet.

"Hello, I'm Reynard, but you can call me Reynie." I begin, and the whole room goes silent, as if someone had had a silence button and they pushed it.

"I got accepted into the A.N.T program for my speaking skills, and also my memory. My memory allows me to really remember a speech, and so I guess the two talents

go hand in hand." I'm off to a pretty good start, the crowd is starting to get into it, well, they are listening anyway.

I guess that's a start when your audience is like a bunch of monkeys moving which way and that most of the time. Yes, I'm talking about the other A.N.T.s

"I've had my fair share of struggles to." I say, using one of my tricks. Relate to the audience.

"How many of you have ever had something in your lives that has set you back." I say, watching the hands go up, one by one.

"Just know that your not alone. This is a fresh start, and I think we should all take it. Become a close knit family." I say, adding a smile on my face for good measure.

"We all need to be accepting of who we are, and who the people around us are. You all came here for a reason. Think about it." I say, and then step down off the

stage. A lot of people clap, and I'm engulfed in a hug suddenly. I'm pretty sure it's Ally.

"Reynie that was awesome." Ally says, and my suspicions have been confirmed.

Yes, it was Ally who is giving me a hug.

_NEXT MORNING_

* * *

**Kaya Zwick POV:**

Yeah, I would say that this is a step up from my old school.

First of all, the instruments here aren't old. they are brand new, as if they were manufactured yesterday.

And second, the band director isn't creepy, even though she does look like she is a bird, just wanting to take flight and fly away from here.

The last band director I had l honestly hated. That is all in the past now.

The sunlight comes into the window and hits my flute. The light jumps off my flute and into the teacher's eyes.

The teacher, in the middle of conducting us, accidentally pokes herself in the eye with her stick.

A lot of the students by me snigger and whisper amongst themselves in a low tone.

We all sit in uncomfortable silence for a bit, and then we go back to practicing the lively and quick song the teacher has picked out for us.

Then regrettably because this is my favorite period, and finally, because it is the last period of the day, the bell rings.

I put my flute carefully, so not to damage it, back in it's case.

My practice with the NoNames, my band, is later. I hate to hurry and get there quickly.

As I walk down the hall, I notice that two people, the Reynie kid, and some girl are walking hand in hand down the hallway.

Weird. I didn't think that they were a couple. Maybe he talked her into it.

I shake my head in amusement, stash my books ion my locker and run out the door, eager to get to my practice.

Life is going to be a lot better from now on.


	4. Chapter 4: ContestANTs

**Avery Smith POV: **

Most just call me the impossible girl and to be quite honest, why shouldn't they?

I've never said a word to anyone unless I'm acting.

Everyone tries to get me to talk, but in the end they all agree that it's impossible.

The only people in my life I've said two words too are my parents, who are all of the way back in Australia right now.

I'm no fool. I keep quiet to avoid drama. Not the play type of drama but actual, tween girl drama.

So far, it's worked out pretty well for me. But that means that I've never really had a friend, either.

In short, thats why I decided to join the A.N.T. program. I get to persue my dream of drama and who knows? Maybe I'll even make a friend or two.

I couldn't make it to the orientation two nights ago and the first day of school because my family and I were on vacation, before my parents sent me here to live with my aunt and uncle.

You should have seen the neighbors face when he came over to pet sit and had to deal with my two dogs, Jesse and Summer, and my cat Teddy.

Now that I think about it, I'm going to miss that neighbor, even if he was a pain in the bum sometimes.

Moving here was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I've started to talk here, and I really like the opportunities the A.N.T. farm brings.

As I walk in the doors for thew first time, the first thing that catches my eye is a neon orange notice tacked onto the notice board.

The second thing that I notice is that people are murmuring among themselves and all look excited.

I walk over to the notice board to see what all the fuss is about.

It's proclaiming a A.N.T competition in which they will choose the best A.N.T out of the Acting/ Music/ Art Division; Memory/Smartness Division; the Sports Division. The

Next to it is a signup sheet. A lot of the A. have already signed up, and I add my name to the list as well.

I can't help but feel excited. It says here that the winners get to go on to a week long competition in Chicago.

There will be ANTs from all over there. I really hope my acting is good enough to win! Suddenly I feel nervous. I need to win that.

There are several people who look pretty confident signing up, and I know that the competition will be tough.

**Pure POV:**

A lot a people write me of as weak, a disgrace. They dismiss me as less than them and leave me.

At least, this is how it was at my old school. Everyone made fun of me and labeled me as a nerd. I was practically invisible, aside from a few friends.

Everyone made fun of me because of my stutter. It's not funny.

I can't tell you how hard I've tried to get rid of it, in fact, despite all of my efforts the only time I don't stutter is when I sing.

That's why I'm an A.N.T. At orientation, I didn't talk to anyone. The plan is to lay low, maybe make a few friends. I don't know if I can go through all of that bullying and teasing again.

As I walk through the halls to my next class, avoiding everyone and keeping my head down, holding on to my books, I see the sign up sheet.

Part of my wants to sign up right away. Why not? It might be my only chance to make a name for myself here.

Another part of me tells myself that it's foolish, and to just let it go. My plan to lay low would be blown out of the water by that, and pretty soon everyone would be making fun of my stutter.

I walk over to the poster and read. It says that we have to audition for the chance to represent our school in front of everyone. I gulp.

I see a girl looking over my shoulder. I'm guessing that shes going to sign up for the contest as well. I hope she does well.

**Avery Smith POV:**

I am very temped to talk to this girl in front of me. It does seem like she needs a friend, and so do I.

"Hello?" I say tentatively. It comes out as a question, and my voice is rusty. The girl looks surprised.

"H-H-Hi" she says, stuttering badly. I inwardly wince. This poor girl must have been bullied.

"My names Avery, whats your name?" I ask, talking feels foreign to me. It's weird.

"P-Pure." she says, and then she smiles. Maybe this is that start of a new friendship here.

"Nice to meet you Pure. I'm Avery." I say, returning the smile. Then the bell rings. We have to get to class! I run off, I feel weird. I run off to class. I don't know why I talked to Pure. I mean, I guess I can relate to her stuttering. I shake my head, and I have trouble focusing on class. Now I feel weird about the way I ran off. That girl obviously needed a friend. I finally focus on my class. It won't do any good to fail.

A/N: Hey guys! Long time no write? I've just been insanely busy! Cope with me here :P Anyway, I made a wiki for this story if anyone wants to check it out. My wiki name is Drauslly, and I'm the founder, so yeah :P


End file.
